Um Saiyajin Urashima
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Keitarô passou uma noite com Bra Briefs e, um ano e meio depois, um bebê meio-saiyajin é deixado na porta da pensão. Ao mesmo tempo, Tsuruko vai à pensão contar para sua irmã sobre a filha de poucos meses.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Um Saiyajin Urashima**

**Capítulo 1.**

Kanagawa. Meia-noite. Pensão Hinata. Todo mundo já estava dormindo, menos Keitarô, que estava deitado no sofá da sala com muita dor. O motivo de estar com dor, é claro, era porque havia apanhado de Naru e Motoko novamente por causa de alguma trapalhada.

De repente, para sua surpresa, a campainha tocou.

**Keitarô: ***preocupado* _Quem poderá ser a esta hora da noite? Melhor atender a porta antes que as meninas acordem._

Com um pouco de dificuldade por causa dos machucados, Keitarô foi até o hall de entrada. Felizmente, não tocaram a campainha novamente.

**Keitarô: **Quem é?

Keitarô estranhou, pois não havia ninguém na porta, e ele até olhou pros lados. Entretanto, ao olhar pra baixo, só faltou os olhos saltarem pra fora: na soleira da porta havia uma cesta, com um bebê dentro. Este dormia profundamente, por isso não sentiu quando Keitarô, ainda chocado, pegou um bilhete que estava preso na cesta.

_Querido Keitarô, sou eu: Bra Briefs._

_Não sei se você se lembra de mim, pois já faz um ano e meio que a gente se conheceu, e só nos vimos uma vez. Mas eu me lembro bem de quando nos conhecemos naquele hotel de Kanagawa, quando você entrou no quarto errado e, no final, passou a noite comigo._

_Naquela única noite, nasceu o Sora, que é o bebê dentro da cesta. Sim, ele é seu filho._

Keitarô quase desmaiou quando leu a última frase. Ele era pai? Isso era chocante! Por outro lado, ele se lembrava de Bra e da noite que haviam passado juntos. Passado o choque inicial, continuou a ler o bilhete.

_Eu havia brigado com meus pais e ido morar com minha amiga Maron, um pouco antes de saber que estava grávida. Atualmente, somente meu irmão Trunks, minha mãe Bulma, minha amiga Maron e os pais dela sabem que tenho um filho. Venho tentando esconder o Sora do meu pai há 9 meses, pois ele é muito bravo e com certeza vai me matar se descobrir que eu tive um filho._

_Achei mais seguro deixá-lo com você, já que é o pai do Sora e também tem o direito de ficar com o filho. Não estranhe eu ter achado seu endereço: minha mãe é boa com computadores e achou rapidinho o local em que você mora. Estranhei ser um dormitório feminino, mas é mais normal do que a minha casa, com certeza._

_Lhe desejo muita sorte, Keitarô._

_PS: não sei quando vai ser, mas meu irmão e minha mãe prometeram passar por aí pra te explicar o que não deu tempo de explicar no bilhete._

Quando Keitarô terminou de ler o bilhete, notou que o bebê Sora havia acordado e olhava pra ele, curioso. Pegando-o no colo, Keitarô pôde notar o quanto aquele bebê se parecia com ele. Tirando os olhos azuis, que eram de Bra.

**Sora: **A-dá...

**Keitarô: **Acho melhor eu falar com a Haruka.

Ainda segurando Sora, Keitarô foi à casa de chá. Sabia que Haruka ficaria furiosa por ele estar ali à meia-noite, mas as garotas ficariam mais ainda quando descobrissem que ele tinha um filho.

**Keitarô: ***batendo na porta* Haruka-san, Haruka-san!

Como esperado, Haruka não ficou muito feliz quando foi até a porta.

**Haruka: **Espero que você tenha um bom motivo pra... *notando Sora, espantada* Isso aí é...

Keitarô achou melhor dar a carta para Haruka, pois ele mesmo não conseguiria explicar a situação. No final, os três entraram na casa de chá.

**Haruka: ***depois de ler a carta* Ai, Keitarô, você não tem jeito mesmo. Imagina como as garotas vão reagir quando souberem?

**Keitarô: **As garotas são o menor dos problemas agora. Não tem nada de bebê na pensão! E eu não sei como cuidar de bebês.

**Haruka: **Felizmente, você está com sorte. Eu comprei algumas coisas pra Tsuruko porque ela também teve um bebê há poucos meses, e eu sempre compro tudo em dobro caso aconteça alguma coisa.

**Keitarô: ***sério* É, realmente aconteceu alguma coisa. Só não foi com a Tsuruko. *pausa* Peraí, desde quando a Tsuruko tem um filho?

**Haruka: **Ela ainda não contou para ninguém, só para mim. A Motoko não sabe que é tia, e nem imagino como ela vai ficar quando descobrir. De qualquer modo, vou te explicar o básico pra cuidar do meu sobrinho-neto.

**Keitarô: ***sorriso leve* Valeu, Haruka-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No dia seguinte, na cozinha da pensão, todo mundo já estava tomando café. Somente Keitarô não estava na cozinha.

**Shinobu: ***preocupada* Onde está o sempai? A comida vai esfriar!

**Motoko: **Por que você se importa se esse pervertido aparece ou não para o café?

**Mutsumi: **Acho que vocês exageraram na surra ontem. Me pergunto se ele está bem.

**Haruka: **Não se preocupem, Mutsumi e Shinobu. Keitarô está bem, mas ficou acordado a noite toda. Melhor deixá-los dormir.

**Naru: ***desconfiado* "Deixá-los"?

Antes que Haruka respondesse algo, Naru levantou-se da mesa e saiu da cozinha. Pela cara dela, Haruka logo entendeu que a garota tinha interpretado errado as coisas... de novo.

**Kitsune: **O Keitarô está com uma garota no quarto?

**Haruka: **Não. Mas conhecendo Naru, deve ter achado isso. _Será que o meu sobrinho e o meu sobrinho-neto vão ficar bem?_

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Keitarô, este dormia tranquilamente e de barriga pra cima, com Sora dormindo sobre ela de barriga pra baixo e com Keitarô com uma mão sobre ele.

**Naru: ***invadindo o quarto* KEITARÔ, SEU TARADO!

Infelizmente, Sora acabou acordando com o grito de Naru e começou a chorar, acordando Keitarô.

**Keitarô: ***sonolento* Ah? O quê? *olhando pra porta* Narusegawa?

Naru havia se acalmado ao ver que não tinha outra mulher no quarto, mas recuperou a raiva ao ver aquele bebê: achava que Keitarô havia sequestrado-o.

**Naru: ***veia na testa* Eu esperava que você fosse muitas coisas, MAS SEQUESTRADOR? AGORA VOCÊ NÃO É SÓ UM TARADO, MAS TAMBÉM UM BANDIDO!

**Keitarô: ***cabeça baixa* Saia do meu quarto.

**Naru: ***indignada* COMO É?

**Keitarô: ***olhos em fúria* EU DISSE PRA SAIR, NARUSEGAWA! NÃO VOU MAIS ADMITIR QUE FIQUE ME ACUSANDO, MUITO MENOS NO MEU QUARTO! E EU NÃO SEQUESTREI NINGUÉM, ESSA CRIANÇA É MINHA, QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE ACORDAR COM SEUS GRITOS! AGORA SAIA!

Naru ficou chocada por Keitarô ter gritado com ela e, zangada, tentou lhe dar um soco, mas uma mão segurando seu pulso a impediu: a mão de Haruka.

**Haruka: **Fiz bem em sair da mesa e vir aqui. Achei que algo do tipo pudesse acontecer.

**Keitarô: ***tentando acalmar Sora* Valeu, tia Haruka.

**Haruka: ***séria* Sorte a sua estar com seu filho no colo, senão ia apanhar por me chamar de "tia".

**Keitarô: ***sem graça* Perdão, Haruka-san.

**Naru: ***olhos arregalados* FILHO?

**Haruka: ***puxando Naru pelo pulso* Vamos, Naru.

Haruka tirou Naru do quarto de Keitarô antes que ela tivesse outro ataque de fúria e foram para a cozinha, onde as meninas esperavam.

**Sarah: **O que aconteceu? O idiota estava te traíndo com outra?

Ainda zangada, Naru contou tudo, o que deixou até Kanako de olhos arregalados.

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* Bebê é gostoso?

**Shinobu: **O sempai tem mesmo um filho?

**Haruka: **Sim. Ele foi entregue ontem à noite e ajudei o Keitarô a cuidar dele. Por isso ele estava dormindo... até Naru invadir o quarto e acordar tanto o Keitarô quanto o filho dele.

**Motoko: **E quem foi a garota com quem ele bancou o pervertido e teve um filho?

Haruka ficou irritada e ia dizer umas poucas e boas, mas Kanako foi mais rápida.

**Kanako: **E isso lá é da sua conta? A vida pessoal do meu irmão é só da conta dele e de mais ninguém. E acho que meu irmão não sabia que era pai, senão teria me contado.

**Voz: **Teria mesmo.

Todas olharam para a porta da cozinha e notaram Keitarô, já vestido, com Sora no colo.

**Keitarô: **Eu só soube ontem, Kanako, então não tive tempo de te contar. Resolvi esperar amanhecer.

**Shinobu: ***acariciando a cabeça de Sora* Que bebê mais lindo! Qual é o nome dele, sempai?

**Keitarô: **O nome dele é Sora.

**Kanako: ***se aproximando de Keitarô* Sem dúvida, é seu filho. É idêntico à você, tirando os olhos. *sorrindo levemente* Muito prazer, Sora. Sou sua tia Kanako.

**Sora: **Ka... ko...

**Keitarô: **ouvindo um barulho* Opa, o telefone. Pode segurar o Sora pra mim, Kanako?

Kanako concordou e Keitarô deu Sora para ela, que o segurou com um sorriso enquanto Keitarô ia atender o telefone.

**Naru: ***resmungando* Eu não acredito que esse pervertido me traiu e ainda teve um filho com outra.

**Kanako: ***séria* O Keitarô não te traiu, sua burra! Você que nunca admitiu que gosta dele.

**Naru: **Por que eu iria gostar de um tapado, tarado e indeciso como...

Antes que Naru completasse a frase, foi acertada na cara por um objeto. Mas só depois da pancada que ela notou que havia sido atingida por um chocalho.

**Sora: ***olhar zangado* Má...

**Kanako: ***ainda segurando Sora* Viu só, Naru? Até o Sora detesta você.

Naru já ia rebater, mas foi interrompida quando Keitarô entrou na cozinha.

**Shinobu: **Quem era no telefone, Sempai?

**Keitarô: **Era a irmã da Motoko, Tsuruko.

**Motoko: ***assustada* M-minha irmã? O que ela disse?

**Keitarô: **Que virá à pensão neste fim de semana pra te contar algo importante, mas ela não disse o que é. _Provavelmente irá contar sobre a filha._

As garotas se arrepiaram, mas não disseram nada, ao mesmo tempo que Kanako entregava Sora para Keitarô e este se sentava na mesa com o filho para tomar café.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): bebês falando

**Capítulo 3.**

Quando o fim de semana chegou, Keitarô decidiu levar Sora ao parque, o mesmo em que havia feito a promessa da Toudai. O colocou na caixa de areia, com um carrinho, e ficou observando-o enquanto ele brincava, sentado num banco.

**Voz: **Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui, Urashima-san.

**Keitarô: ***olhando para o lado* Tsuruko-san?

Tsuruko Aoyama estava sentado ao lado de Keitarô no banco, com um bebê no colo. Era uma bebezinha um pouco mais nova que Sora, que tinha cabelos pretos, presos em duas maria-chiquinhas, e olhos verdes.

**Keitarô: **Essa é sua filha, não é?

**Tsuruko: **Pelo jeito, Haruka te contou. Sim, esta é minha filha. Seu nome é Aki Watanabe. *notando Sora na caixa de areia* E aquele bebê?

**Keitarô: **Oh, é o meu garoto. Seu nome é Sora Urashima.

**Tsuruko: ***surpresa* Não sabia que sua relação com Narusegawa-san já tinha avançado.

**Keitarô: ***sem graça* Na verdade... o Sora não é filho da Narusegawa.

Tsuruko colocou Aki ao lado de Sora na caixa de areia, um pouco antes de Keitarô contar sobre a carta e sobre Bra, com quem passou a noite uma única vez.

**Aki: ***sorriso* (Oi, eu sou a Aki.)

**Sora: ***mesmo sorriso* (Sou o Sora.)

**Aki: **(Posso brincar com seu carrinho?)

**Sora: **(Pode sim!)

Enquanto os dois brincavam de carrinho, e começavam a ser amigos, Keitarô e Tsuruko continuavam conversando.

**Tsuruko: **Então você não vê essa tal de Bra desde a noite no hotel?

**Keitarô: **Não. Mas ela disse que o irmão e a mãe dela irão à pensão falar comigo. Não sei quando vai ser, mas acho que será em breve.

**Tsuruko: ***notando Sora e Aki brincando* Parece que eles estão se dando muito bem.

**Keitarô: **Concordo. *levantando do banco* Está indo pra pensão? Eu te acompanho.

**Tsuruko: **Obrigada.

Os dois pegaram seus filhos no colo e foram juntos à pensão. Mas quando chegaram, Haruka os esperava no final da escadaria.

**Haruka: **Eu acompanho Tsuruko e sua filha. Você tem visita, Keitarô. Eles estão te esperando na casa de chá. Venham à pensão mais tarde.

Keitarô estranhou, mas foi à casa de chá. Lá haviam algumas pessoas que ele não conhecia, mas os leitores conhecem muito bem: Bulma Briefs e seu filho Trunks.

**Bulma: ***notando Keitarô* Ah, você deve ser Keitarô Urashima.

**Keitarô: **Sim, sou eu. A senhora é a mãe da Bra?

**Bulma: **Eu mesma. E este é meu filho Trunks, irmão de Bra.

Keitarô olhou para Trunks. Apesar de ser um pouco sério, o moreno logo notou que era um bom rapaz.

**Sora: **Vó Buma.

Sorrindo, Bulma pegou o neto no colo, enquanto Trunks se aproximava de Keitarô.

**Trunks: **Bra contou na carta que viríamos, não contou?

**Keitarô: **Sim. Pra me explicar o que não foi dito na carta, seja lá o que for.

**Trunks: **Talvez o fato de ela, papai e eu não sermos pessoas comuns.

Ao mesmo tempo, na pensão, Motoko e as garotas olhavam para Tsuruko e sua filha, em choque.

**Motoko: ***irritada* Por que não me contou que tinha uma filha, irmã?

**Tsuruko: **Você já reagiu mal quando casei com meu atual marido. Se soubesse que tive uma filha com ele, reagiria pior ainda! Aliás, Motoko, como meu marido está em viagem, Aki e eu passaremos um tempo aqui. Falei com Urashima-san, no caminho pra cá, e ele não foi contra.

**Naru: **Também não sou contra, mas estamos praticamente sem quartos.

**Tsuruko: **Tenho certeza de que Motoko não se importará de dividir o quarto comigo e com a sobrinha dela. Verdade, Motoko?

**Motoko: **S-sim. Verdade.

**Tsuruko: **Que bom.

**Shinobu: **M-mas Keitaro-sempai não estava com você? Por que não entrou também?

**Tsuruko: **Haruka-san disse que ele tinha visitas na casa de chá. Acho que eles virão pra cá mais tarde.

**Naru: ***desconfiada* _Espero que não sejam pervertidos._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): bebês falando

OBS: a linguagem dos bebês ficou um pouco diferente do capítulo anterior, mas espero que não seja um problema.

**Capítulo 4.**

De volta à casa de chá, Keitarô não entendeu o que Trunks quis dizer com "não serem pessoas comuns", então Trunks contou a ele sobre os Saiyajins. Mas Keitarô só acreditou depois de Trunks virar Super Saiyajin por alguns segundos.

**Keitarô: **Então vocês três são Saiyajins?

**Trunks: **Na verdade, Bra e eu somos apenas meio-saiyajin, pois a mamãe é humana. Nosso pai que é um Saiyajin completo. Por isso a Bra tem tanto medo de contar a ele sobre o Sora.

**Keitarô: **Entendo.*sacando algo* Ei, espera aí! Se você e a Bra são Saiyajins, e eu me envolvi com a Bra, então o Sora...

**Bulma: **No caso de Sora, Urashima-san, é diferente. Há duas possibilidades: a de ele ser um meio-saiyajin como a mãe e o tio e a de ele ser um garoto normal. Entretanto, como ele é um bebê, ainda não dá pra saber.

**Trunks: **Por isso, eu tenho uma proposta pra você. Pra você e pro Sora.

**Keitarô: ***curioso* Qual?

**Trunks: **Daqui a um mês, Bra e eu iremos sair em jornada para treinar e seria bom que vocês dois viessem também, para aprenderem algumas técnicas de artes marciais e, principalmente, a técnica de voar. Entretanto, poderemos demorar anos pra voltar. O que você me diz?

**Keitarô: ***inseguro* Eu não sei, Trunks, isso é meio repentino!

**Trunks: **Você não precisa responder agora. Como eu disse antes, partiremos só daqui a um mês. Você tem até lá pra dar uma resposta. Vou dar o número do meu celular. Anota aí.

Keitarô pegou seu celular e Trunks lhe passou o número, que o primeiro anotou.

**Bulma: ***levantando com Sora no colo* Já que está tudo resolvido, por que não nos leva à pensão e nos apresenta para todos?

**Keitarô: **Está bem, mas já vou avisando: as meninas não reagem muito bem quando tem outros homens na pensão.

**Trunks: **Não se preocupe comigo, eu ficarei bem.

Keitarô acreditou no "cunhado", antes dos quatro (incluíndo o Sora) irem à pensão Hinata.

**Keitarô: **Meninas, voltei!

**Tsuruko: ***com Aki no colo* Ocorreu tudo bem?

**Keitarô: **Sim, Tsuruko, não se preocupe. Ah, estes são...

**Naru: ***apontando Trunks e Bulma, indignada* Quem são esses dois?

**Motoko: ***apontando a espada para Trunks* Melhor cair fora, pervertido, se sabe o que é bom pra você.

**Trunks: ***ficando em posição de batalha* Quer me tirar daqui? Então tente!

**Tsuruko: **MOTOKO, PARE COM ISSO!

**Bulma: **O MESMO VALE PRA VOCÊ, TRUNKS!

**Keitarô: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Bom, como eu dizia antes de ser interrompido, estes são a avó e o tio de Sora: Bulma e Trunks Briefs.

**Kanako: ***indo até Trunks* É tio do Sora por parte de mãe, não é? Eu sou a tia do Sora por parte de pai. *estendendo a mão* Meu nome é Kanako, muito prazer.

**Trunks: ***apertando a mão dela* Igualmente.

Keitarô notou que Trunks e Kanako tinham dado sorrisos leves um para o outro. Ao mesmo tempo, Bulma e Tsuruko colocaram Aki e Sora sentados no tapete.

**Aki: **(Você demoou! O que houve?)

**Sora: **(Papai estava convesando com vovó Buma e com tio Tunks.)

**Aki: **(Sobe o quê?)

**Sora: **(Não sei. Aguma coisa sobe tenamento. Sabe o que é tenamento?)

**Aki: ***negando com a cabeça* (Eu não! Deve sê coisa de aduto!) *notando algo* (Olha! Pilulito!)

**Sora: **(Você qué? Eu pego pra nós.)

Aki concordou com a cabeça e Sora, com um pouco de impulso, ficou de pé e foi até Shinobu, que havia trazido um saco de pirulitos pra dividir com todos. Sora puxou Shinobu pela barra da roupa e esta olhou pra baixo.

**Shinobu: ***sorrindo levemente* Olha, Sempai! O Sora-kun consegue andar!

Só aí que todo mundo notou que Sora estava de pé ao lado de Shinobu.

**Bulma: ***surpresa* Ele não andava antes de vir pra cá.

**Kaolla: ***rindo e comendo uma banana* Acho que ele quer pirulito também, Shinomu!

Shinobu teve certeza disso quando Sora apontou os pirulitos.

**Shinobu: ***sorriso terno* Está bem, Sora, tome. *entregando dois pirulitos* Leve um para a Aki também.

Sora foi andando, com um pirulito em cada mão, e ofereceu um para Aki, antes de sentar-se ao lado dela.

**Aki: **(Eu não sabia que você podia andá.)

**Sora: **(Na vedade, nem eu.)

Ambos riram, ao mesmo tempo que saboreavam os pirulitos.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): bebês falando

**Capítulo 5.**

Quando não estava com Aki, Sora gostava de ficar passeando pela pensão, principalmente depois que tinha aprendido a andar. Num desses dias, Kitsune via corridas de cavalo na TV, até sentir algo preso em sua perna.

**Kitsune: ***olhando pra baixo* Ah, é você, Sora!

Mais aliviada, Kitsune pegou Sora no colo, antes de voltar a ver televisão, bem na hora que os cavalos haviam largado.

**Kitsune: **Qual dos cavalos você acha que vai ganhar, Sora?

Pra surpresa de Kitsune, Sora não só entendeu a pergunta como também a respondeu, mostrando três dedos.

**Kitsune: **Cavalo número 3? Ih, Sora, você escolheu mal! O cavalo 3 está sempre perdendo. Tem certeza de que vai continuar apostando nele?

Sora respondeu que sim com a cabeça, antes de ambos voltarem a assistir a corrida. Pro espanto de Kitsune, Sora estava certo: o cavalo 3 venceu a corrida.

**Kitsune: ***cruzando os braços, emburrada* Foi pura sorte, Sora. Quero ver se acerta as outras.

E isso realmente aconteceu: Sora acertou todas, e sem dizer uma palavra. Depois da quarta vez, Kitsune foi reclamar com Kanako.

**Kitsune: **Kanako, você anda ensinando ao Sora como apostar em corridas de cavalo?

**Kanako: ***indignada* Eu não, está louca? Sora é muito novo pra saber até o que é uma corrida de cavalos!

Outra moradora da pensão que "sofreu" nas mãos do Sora foi a Motoko. Nesse dia, ela treinava seus golpes de espada no terraço quando Sora apareceu. No início, ela o ignorou e continuou treinando. Mas todo leitor sabe o quanto é desagradável você estar fazendo alguma coisa (principalmente comendo) e alguém ficar te encarando.

Teve um momento que Motoko não conseguia mais treinar, e só porque o Sora não parava de ficar olhando pra ela. De saco cheio, ela foi até ele e o pegou no colo.

**Motoko: **O Urashima não tem nada pra fazer contigo? Te dar mamadeira ou te trocar a fralda?

Sora balançou a cabeça negativamente, o que surpreendeu Motoko por um instante, e mais ainda quando a mesma notou algo chocante.

**Motoko: **_O ki desse garoto... eu não acredito. Como um garoto que não tem sequer 1 ano de vida consegue ter um ki desses? Fala sério, isso não é normal! Nem minha irmã tem um ki tão... poderoso..._

Motoko quase derrubou Sora no chão de susto, resolvendo colocá-lo no chão antes que o derrubasse mesmo.

**Motoko: **_Acho melhor eu dar uma parada._

Mas a que mais sofreu foi Naru, principalmente no dia que Keitarô e Sora aproveitaram que o banho de água termal estava vazio pra tomarem um banho juntos. Era complicado pai e filho tomarem banho juntos naquele ofurô apertado, então decidiram aproveitar esse dia e irem às termas.

Entretanto, Naru resolveu ir ao banho de água termal naquele momento. Havia um aviso na entrada escrito "pai e filho tomando banho", mas ela o ignorou completamente e entrou. Quando viu Keitarô, já começou a fazer o escândalo de sempre.

**Naru: **SEU PERVERTIDO! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Naru iria acertá-lo com um de seus socos, como sempre, não importava se estivesse segurando um bebê no colo ou não. Entretanto, pro espanto de Keitarô e Naru, Sora agarrou o punho da ruiva e, com uma cara zangada e uma força incrível, a lançou longe. Em que parte de Kanagawa ela parou? Quem disse Toudai, acertou.

**Naru: ***toda dolorida* Ai, que dor! *indignada* O que aquele idiota dá para o Sora comer, afinal?

De volta às termas, Keitarô ainda estava chocado com o que tinha acontecido, até lembrar-se do que Trunks havia lhe contado.

**Keitarô: **_Sem dúvida: Sora é meio-saiyajin como a mãe dele._

Entretanto, ao lembrar-se do que aconteceu, Keitarô ficou com uma expressão zangada.

**Keitarô: **Tá legal, agora já chega! Se Sora e eu continuarmos nessa pensão, vamos acabar mortos! Vou ligar pro Trunks e avisar que vamos com ele e Bra em sua jornada de treinamento.

Tendo tomado essa decisão, Keitarô e Sora saíram do banho e foram para o quarto. Depois de se vestir, Keitarô foi até o telefone, com Sora andando atrás dele.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): bebês falando

**Capítulo 6.**

Não demorou muito para que alguém atendesse o telefone.

**Voz: **Alô?

**Keitarô: ***confuso* _Eu não reconheço essa voz. Será que liguei pro lugar errado? _Eu gostaria de falar com Trunks Briefs.

**Voz: **E qual é o verme que quer falar com ele?

**Keitarô: ***veia na testa* _Calma, Keitarô, respire fundo. O que você passa nessa pensão é pior do que ser chamado de verme, com certeza. _*voz firme* É só dizer pra ele que é o gerente da pensão Hinata. Ele vai saber quem é.

Felizmente, a voz firme deu certo. O tal cara foi chamar Trunks, que não demorou para atender.

**Trunks: **Oi, Keitarô. Bom falar com você.

**Keitarô: **Digo o mesmo. Quem era o cara que atendeu o telefone? Ele me chamou de verme!

**Trunks: **Aquele era o meu pai, ex-príncipe dos Saiyajins. Ele chama todos os terráqueos de vermes, não esquenta com ele.

**Keitarô: **Agora eu sei porque a Bra nunca contou do Sora pra ele.

**Trunks: **Ligou por causa da viagem?

**Keitarô: **Sim. A situação aqui está insuportável. Naru tentou me acertar enquanto eu estava com o Sora no colo! Eu quero ir com vocês, não importa se vamos demorar anos pra voltar. E vou levar o Sora também.

**Trunks: **Como quiser. Passaremos aí hoje à noite. Aliás, Keitarô, seria muito pedir que você leve a Kanako também?

Keitarô ficou surpreso com a pergunta, mas logo lembrou-se que, desde a visita de Bulma e Trunks à pensão Hinata, ele e Kanako mantiveram contato. Com certeza, eram mais do que amigos.

**Keitarô: **Se ela aceitar, não será nenhum problema. Nos vemos esta noite.

Keitarô desligou o telefone, antes de notar a presença de Tsuruko.

**Keitarô: ***assustado* T-Tsuruko? Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

**Tsuruko: **Tempo suficiente. Vai embora da pensão?

**Keitarô: **Sim. Eu, Sora e, se ela aceitar, Kanako. *pausa* Se importaria de gerenciar a pensão Hinata?

**Tsuruko: **Não é nenhum problema, mas terei que pedir ao meu marido pra se mudar pra cá.

**Keitarô: **Você é a gerente agora, faça como quiser. Eu só lamento pelo Sora e pela Aki. Acabaram de virar amigos e já vão ter que se separar.

**Tsuruko: **Eles vão ficar bem. Afinal, você mesmo disse que irá voltar.

**Keitarô: **É, tem razão. Bom, eu vou indo. Tenho que falar com a Kanako.

Keitarô saiu dali, com Sora atrás dele, sendo observado por Tsuruko.

**Tsuruko: **_Lhe desejo sorte, Urashima-san._

Quando a noite chegou, Keitarô, Kanako e Sora estavam na entrada da pensão. Entretanto, foi um choque para ambos (menos para Sora, que não entendia nada) quando Trunks e Bra chegaram... voando.

**Sora: **Mamã.

**Bra: ***pegando Sora no colo* Como vai o meu filhinho lindo? *virando-se para Keitarô* Espero que ele não tenha dado muito trabalho.

**Keitarô: ***corando* N-não, ele é um bom menino.

**Bra: ***sorrindo levemente* Bom ouvir isso.

**Kanako: ***ainda chocada* Vocês... podem voar?

**Trunks: **Sim. Mas essa não é uma característica dos Saiyajins, e sim uma técnica de ki. Será uma das coisas que ensinaremos para vocês durante o treinamento. Estão prontos?

**Keitarô: **Sim, mas... como nós vamos? Ao contrário de vocês, não podemos voar... ainda.

**Bra: **Iremos carregá-los. O local pra onde vamos não é tão longe, e Trunks e eu somos fortes! Podemos carregar vocês sem problemas.

Kanako e Keitarô estavam um pouco inseguros, mas confiaram no que eles diziam, antes de todo mundo sair voando.

**Trunks: ***carregando Keitarô* Próxima parada, sessão de treinamento.

No dia seguinte, na cozinha, todas estavam tomando café. As únicas pessoas que não estavam lá eram Keitarô, Kanako, Sora e Tsuruko.

**Shinobu: ***dando mamadeira para Aki* Onde está o sempai? A comida vai esfriar!

**Kitsune: **Kanako não está aqui também. *sorriso maroto* Será que eles estão juntos?

**Naru: ***irritada* Aquele pervertido... Eu vou dar uma lição nele agora mesmo!

Entretanto, Naru não teve tempo de sair da cozinha, pois Tsuruko apareceu com algo nas mãos.

**Motoko: **B-bom dia, irmã.

**Tsuruko: ***séria* Espero mesmo que estejam num bom dia, pois eu tenho uma notícia para dar. Ontem à noite, Keitarô, Kanako e Sora foram embora da pensão.

**Todas: **QUÊ?

**Sarah: **Eu sempre soube que o idiota era um covarde.

**Tsuruko: **Eu seguraria a língua se fosse você, pirralha. Keitarô confirmou que voltará daqui a alguns anos, mas até lá, EU serei a gerente da pensão. Com a ajuda do meu marido.

Tsuruko foi um pouco para o lado, deixando seu marido entrar na cozinha. Naru e Motoko já iam protestar, dizendo que a pensão era um dormitório feminino, mas Tsuruko as interrompeu.

**Tsuruko: **Se alguém reclamar da presença do meu marido, pode ir fazer as malas, pois estará fora daqui para nunca mais voltar. E a partir de hoje, acabou a brincadeira. As coisas vão mudar por aqui.

Todo mundo engoliu em seco.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

9 anos se passaram desde o dia em que Keitarô, Kanako e Sora foram embora da Pensão Hinata. Claro que muita coisa mudou desde esse dia.

Pra começar, Kanako e Trunks aproveitaram a viagem de treinamento. Não só para treinar, mas também para trocar as alianças e se tornarem marido e mulher. A filha deles, Polly, nasceu dois dias depois que Sora completou 2 anos de vida. Keitarô e Bra também trocaram as alianças, tendo um casamento duplo com Trunks e Kanako.

Quanto a Sora e Polly, estes começaram a treinar quando ficaram maiorzinhos. Trunks e Bra ensinaram não só pra eles, mas também para Keitarô e Kanako a técnica de voar e o famoso Kame-hame-há (acho que é assim que se escreve). Também foi uma surpresa quando Sora virou Super Saiyajin aos 8 anos e Polly, aos 6.

Entretanto, um pouco depois de Sora e Polly completarem 10 e 8 anos, chegou a hora de voltarem para a Pensão Hinata. Afinal Keitarô havia prometido para Tsuruko, e ele nunca quebrava suas promessas.

Por falar na pensão, as coisas não estavam fáceis para as garotas. Desde o dia em que Keitarô e cia. foram embora, as garotas tiveram que trabalhar pesado. Quando reclamaram que isso era tarefa do gerente, Tsuruko deu uma resposta MUITO verdadeira.

**Tsuruko: **Deviam agradecer por estarem fazendo o trabalho. Isso é pouco se comparar à todas as pancadas que vocês deram nele.

Mesmo depois de 9 anos, elas não haviam se acostumado com isso e desejavam muito que Keitarô voltasse. Não porque sentiam falta dele (haviam poucas exceções), mas porque queriam se livrar do trabalho pesado e esperavam que tudo fosse como antes.

Pena que isso nunca voltará a ser como antes.

Tudo começou na hora do almoço. Enquanto todos comiam, Mutsumi entrou segurando um envelope.

**Mutsumi: **Meninas, eu tenho uma carta do Keitarô! Ele está voltando!

Claro que isso chamou a atenção das meninas, principalmente quando Mutsumi leu a carta em voz alta.

**Meninas: **"Caras moradoras, lamento não dar notícias, mas o local onde fiquei esses 9 anos todos é longe da civilização. Gostaria de informar que estaremos voltando em poucos dias, no dia do torneio de artes marciais. Vejo vocês lá. Sinceramente, Keitarô".

As meninas não estranharam o "estaremos", pois acharam que ele se referia ao Sora e à Kanako também.

**Voz: **Quem é Keitarô?

Quem havia perguntado fora Aki, que agora era uma linda menina de 9 anos e meio. Estava idêntica à Motoko quando mais nova, mas de olhos verdes.

**Tsuruko: **Ele era o gerente da pensão Hinata, Aki, antes da mamãe e do papai assumirem.

**Aki: **Ah. E ele é legal?

**Tsuruko: ***encarando as meninas, séria* Mais do que algumas aqui acham que ele é.

**Motoko: **O Urashima vai encontrar a gente no torneio de artes marciais? Tá certo que Naru, Aki e eu vamos participar, mas... por que lá?

**Sarah: **Vai ver ele tem algum conhecido lá que vai participar.

**Shinobu: **É possível. Ou será que o sempai vai participar?

Naru, Motoko e Kitsune se entreolharam, antes de cair na gargalhada.

**Kitsune: **Até parece.

**Naru: **É mais fácil eu ganhar outra cabeça do que aquele pervertido participar de um torneio de artes marciais.

Shinobu ficou chateada com isso, mas não demonstrou. No fundo, acreditava que seu Sempai tivesse mudado depois desses 9 anos.

E, de fato, ela estava certa. No caminho para o Japão, podíamos ver 6 pessoas voando, quatro adultos e duas crianças. Eram Keitarô, Bra, Trunks, Kanako, Sora e Polly.

**Sora: **Não sei o porquê, mas tenho a impressão de ter deixado algo pra trás no Japão. Mas o que seria? Quando morava lá, não tinha nem 1 ano de vida!

Sora não havia mudado tanto. Parecia o Keitarô quando pequeno, mas de olhos azuis. Quanto à Polly, ela tinha os cabelos violeta como os de Trunks, na altura dos ombros, e os olhos castanhos de Kanako.

**Keitarô: **Sem dúvida, Sora, você está falando da Aki.

**Sora: ***forçando a memória* Aki? Quem é essa, papai?

**Kanako: ***respondendo por Keitarô* Aki é a filha dos atuais gerentes da pensão Hinata. Vocês costumavam brincar juntos quando eram bebês. Se não estou enganada, ela deve estar com uns 9 anos e meio agora.

**Trunks: **Eu me lembro dela. Era muito parecida com a mãe.

**Polly: **Bom, eu não sei de quem vocês estão falando, mas estou doida para conhecê-la. Amiga do meu primo é minha amiga também.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Alguns dias depois, no campeonato de artes marciais, Naru, Motoko e Aki estavam junto com os outros lutadores. Apesar de detestarem pervertidos, as duas primeiras tiveram que se segurar pra não acertar o primeiro que encostasse nelas, senão seriam desclassificadas.

**Motoko: **Tem muitos competidores esse ano, não acha?

**Naru: **Com certeza. Mas vamos ganhar fácil, você vai ver.

**Voz: **Quem é que vai ganhar fácil?

As três se viraram e deram de cara com uma pessoa que não viam há 9 anos: Kanako.

**Kanako: **Esperava que vocês duas viessem competir no torneio. *olhando para Aki* Aki, estou surpresa ao ver o quanto você cresceu. Na última vez que te vi, era um bebê de poucos meses.

**Aki: **Ahn... quem é você?

**Kanako: **Eu sou Kanako, muito prazer.

Uma apertou a mão da outra, um pouco antes de Trunks aparecer. Apesar do tempo ter passado, Motoko ainda o reconhecia.

**Motoko: **VOCÊ! O PERVERTIDO QUE FOI À PENSÃO 9 ANOS ATRÁS!

**Trunks: ***suspirando* Estou vendo que você não mudou nada, garota-kendô.

**Kanako: **Concordo com o meu marido, Motoko! Você continua tão "anti-homens" quanto antes!

**Naru: ***chocada* "Marido"? Você se casou, Kanako?

**Kanako: ***séria* Sim. Algo contra?

**Naru: **Não, nada. Só estou surpresa de saber que você desistiu do baka pervertido.

**Trunks: **Se o "baka pervertido" a quem você se refere é o Keitarô, é melhor você calar a boca antes que a esposa dele venha aqui e ouça o que você disse.

**Motoko: **O URASHIMA TAMBÉM SE CASOU?

**Naru: ***furiosa* EU SABIA! KEITARÔ ASSUMIU QUE É UM PERVERTIDO TRAIDOR!

**Grito: **QUEM ESTÁ CHAMANDO MEU TIO DE PERVERTIDO TRAIDOR?

As duas se viraram novamente, vendo a pequena Polly Briefs, mas não sabiam disso.

**Motoko: **Não se meta nisso, garota. Isso é conversa de adulto.

**Polly: ***mais zangada ainda* EU ME METO, SIM! PORQUE É DO IRMÃO DA MAMÃE QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO MAL, E EU ODEIO QUANDO FALAM MAL DO TIO KEITARÔ!

**Naru: ***confusa* Tio Keitarô?

**Kanako: **Sim. Lhes apresento minha filha, Polly Briefs. E, pra sorte de vocês, é melhor que não sejam selecionados pra lutar com ela tão cedo.

Enquanto os adultos "conversavam", não notaram que Aki tinha saído dali, com o objetivo de conhecer os outros lutadores. Distraída, acabou esbarrando em alguém que, por coincidência, era Keitarô.

**Aki: **Oh, me desculpe, moço.

**Keitarô: **Não se preocupe, menina, foi só uma distração. *pausa* Como você se chama?

**Aki: **Aki Watanabe.

**Keitarô: **Aki? A filha da Tsuruko?

**Aki: **Sim, por quê? O senhor conhece a minha mãe?

**Keitarô: **Sim, conheço. Ela assumiu a gerência da pensão hinata no meu lugar depois que fui embora.

**Aki: **Ah, então o senhor deve ser Keitarô Urashima.

**Keitarô: **Sim, sou eu. E estes são minha esposa Bra e meu filho Sora.

Foi aí que Aki notou que Keitarô não estava sozinho: havia uma mulher e um garoto com ele.

**Bra: ***estendendo a mão* É um prazer te conhecer, Aki.

**Aki: ***apertando a mão dela* Digo o mesmo, Sra. Urashima!

Logo após apertar a mão de Bra, foi apertar a mão de Sora, mas ocorreu uma espécie de descarga elétrica quando fez isso, além de seu coração bater mais forte.

**Aki: ***corada* Ahn... oi, Sora.

**Sora: ***igualmente corado* Olá...

Sora também sentiu o mesmo que Aki. Não sabiam, mas tinham acabado de se apaixonar um pelo outro.

**Keitarô: ***cochichando para Bra* Eles são fofos, não?

**Bra: ***cochichando de volta* Eu concordo. Eram assim quando se conheceram na época em que eram bebês?

**Keitarô: **Sem dúvida.

Aki e Sora só "despertaram" quando o apresentador do torneio anunciou que estava na hora de sortear quem lutaria com quem.

**Aki: **Boa sorte, Sora.

**Sora: **O mesmo pra você, Aki.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Na plateia, as meninas estavam anciosas para ver as lutas, ao mesmo tempo que Kitsune observava as lutas serem selecionadas. Ela não podia ver os lutadores, mas podia saber quais eram os nomes dos lutadores através da tabela que mostrava quem lutaria contra quem.

**Kitsune: **Parece que você estava certa, Shinobu: Keitarô é um dos competidores do torneio. Ele é o número 3. E a Naru é o número 2.

**Sarah: **Então eles vão lutar um contra o outro?

**Kitsune: **Não. Só se vencerem as primeiras lutas é que lutarão um contra o outro na próxima rodada.

**Kaolla: **E quem vai lutar com Motoko-chan e Aki-chan?

**Kitsune: **Deixe-me ver: Aki vai lutar com uma tal de Polly Briefs, e Motoko vai lutar com... Sora Urashima? Eu não acredito. O filho do Keitarô também vai lutar?

**Mutsumi: **Coitado dele. Vai ter que lutar primeiro com a Motoko.

**Tsuruko: **Eu não o subestimaria se fosse você, Otohime-san. Ninguém aqui sabe onde Keitarô e cia. estiveram durante todos esses anos.

**Kitsune: **Parece que Kanako também se inscreveu. Pena que sua luta é a última.

Enquanto isso, nos "bastidores"...

**Sora: **Coincidência você ser escolhida pra lutar contra minha prima, Aki. _Pelo que estou vendo, será uma boa luta. O ki da Aki é bem forte._

**Aki: **Pois é. É meu primeiro torneio, então estou um pouco nervosa. *pausa* Quem você vai enfrentar?

**Sora: **Uma tal de Motoko Aoyama.

**Aki: **Xi, vai enfrentar logo a tia Motoko? Vai ser duro!

Antes que Sora dissesse algo, um grito raivoso foi ouvido, pertencente à Motoko.

**Motoko: **URASHIMA, VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO ME FAZER PASSAR VERGONHA?

Keitarô e Bra ficaram surpresa quando Motoko foi até ele, mas, ao contrário do passado, Keitarô permaneceu calmo.

**Keitarô: **O que foi que eu "fiz" agora, Motoko?

**Motoko: **POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESCREVEU NESSE TORNEIO? NÃO TEM FORÇA NEM PRA ENFRENTAR A MINHA SOBRINHA! E POR QUE EU TENHO QUE LUTAR JUSTO COM O SEU FILHO?

**Keitarô: **Em primeiro lugar, eu me inscrevi porque eu quis. Você não tem nada a ver com isso. E em segundo lugar, o que você tem contra lutar com o Sora?

Motoko olhou para Sora antes de virar-se para Keitarô novamente.

**Motoko: **NADA! EU NÃO ENTENDO É COMO ACEITAM PESSOAS FRACAS COMO VOCÊ E SEU FILH...

PLAFT!

Motoko não terminou de "falar", pois levou uma bofetada na cara de uma Bra zangada e caiu no chão.

**Bra: **FALE MAL DO MEU MARIDO E DO MEU FILHO DE NOVO E EU JURO QUE VOU MATAR VOCÊ, MESMO QUE EU SEJA DESCLASSIFICADA POR ISSO!

Motoko levantou do chão, chocada por levar um tapa, tanto que prometeu que depois de derrotar o Sora, Bra seria a próxima a pedir perdão a ela pelo que disse. Havia se casado com Keitarô, afinal.

**Sora: ***indignado* Aquela era sua tia, Aki?

**Aki: ***escondendo o rosto de vergonha* _Fala sério! A tia Motoko sabe como me fazer passar vergonha. Bem que a mamãe diz que essa raiva toda ainda será a perdição dela. _Não, nunca a vi mais gorda.

Depois de selecionarem todos os lutadores, chegou a hora de começar as lutas.

Como Kitsune havia dito antes, a primeira luta foi a de Naru, que derrotou o adversário sem problema e foi se gabar com Motoko. Com isso, acabou não vendo a luta de Keitarô contra um cara com mais de 2 metros de comprimento.

A mandíbula das meninas quase caiu quando Keitarô deu um pulo e derrotou o cara com apenas um soco na cara, que o deixou inconsciente. Até mesmo Tsuruko não acreditava no que estava vendo, mas, ao contrário das meninas, ela havia entendido o que tinha acontecido.

**Tsuruko: **_De algum jeito, Urashima-san aumentou muito seu ki. Acho que está até mais forte do que eu!_

**Kitsune: **Não sei o que houve, mas agora estou me arrependendo de ter apostado todo o meu dinheiro na Naru e na Motoko. Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre as duas chegarem à final pra lutar contra o campeão Mister Satan.

As meninas, apesar de incrédulas, tiveram que concordar.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Depois de algumas lutas (Aki acabou perdendo para Polly, mas porque caiu pra fora da plataforma), chegou a vez de Motoko lutar contra Sora. A primeira estava confiante de que iria ganhar, mas ela mal sabia o que a esperava.

**Shinobu: ***olhos brilhantes* Aquele é o Sora? Ele ficou tão fofo!

**Tsuruko: **_Tem algo estranho. O ki desse garoto é praticamente do mesmo nível do da garota que enfrentou a Aki. Bom, se o Urashima-san aumentou o dele, não é uma surpresa esse garoto ter aumentado também._

**Motoko: **Seria melhor você desistir, pirralho. Pessoas fracotes como você e seu pai não tem chance de me vencer.

Entretanto, Motoko ficou surpresa quando, ao piscar, o garoto desapareceu. Ela olhou para os lados e, quando percebeu, havia recebido um soco na cara.

**Sora: ***zangado* Meu pai... *soco* ... não é... *soco* ...FRACOTE!

O último soco de Sora jogou Motoko pra fora do ringue. Em outras palavras, a luta não durou nem dois minutos.

**Apresentador: **VITÓRIA DE SORA URASHIMA!

O público comemorou, enquanto Motoko, que se sentia completamente humilhada por perder pra um garoto de 10 anos, saiu dali.

**Aki: ***cruzando os braços, séria* A tia Motoko mereceu. Quem manda subestimar o adversário?

Quando a primeira rodada terminou, começou a segunda. Motoko, que já estava na plateia com os outros, estava muito emburrada.

**Motoko: **Isso tudo é culpa do Urashima. Por culpa dele, eu perdi pra um garoto de 10 anos.

**Tsuruko: **Motoko, o Urashima não tem culpa de nada. Você que o ofendeu na frente do filho, este ficou bravo e descontou a raiva em você. Se alguém aqui tem culpa, é você.

**Motoko: **Pelo menos vou ficar mais animada quando a Naru acabar com o Urashima.

Na segunda rodada, Keitarô e Naru foram os primeiros a lutar e se posicionaram no ringue.

**Naru: **Por que não desiste logo, sua besta tarada? Mesmo com 9 anos ausente, você continua o mesmo: pervertido, tapado e tarado.

**Keitarô: **Prefiro ser pervertido a covarde. Porque é isso que você era, é e sempre será: covarde, covarde e covarde!

**Naru: **COMO É QUE É? VOCÊ ME PAGA POR ISSO!

Naru correu até ele, com a intenção de lhe dar um de seus famosos socos, mas Keitarô não só desviou como lhe deu um murro do estômago. Logo depois, lhe deu vários tapas na cara e, no final, lhe deu um soco forte o bastante pra, não só "desfigurar" sua cara, mas também para mandá-la voando pra cima da plateia. Acabou caíndo em cima de Motoko.

**Apresentador: **ESTÁ FORA! KEITARÔ URASHIMA É O VENCEDOR!

**Naru: **NÃO É, NÃO! NÃO TEM COMO ESSE PERVERTIDO TER GANHAD...

POW!

Depois de levar um soco de Haruka é que Naru se acalmou.

**Haruka: **Talvez isso tenha acontecido pro seu bem. Pra aprender a não mexer com a paciência dos Urashimas. E isso vale pra você também, Motoko.

A luta mais demorada da segunda rodada, com certeza, foi a de Sora e Polly.

**Aki: **Então eles são primos? Por que estão no mesmo nível. Eu quase não consigo vê-los lutando!

Entretanto, se as meninas já estavam chocadas por causa dos golpes rápidos, ficaram mais ainda quando os dois primos se transformaram em super saiyajin. A luta ficou mais violenta, até Polly fazer um kame-hame-há que arremessou Sora contra a plateia. Mais precisamente, ele foi pra cima de Aki e, infelizmente, acabou fora da plataforma.

**Apresentador: **ESTÁ FORA! POLLY BRIEFS É A VENCEDORA!

**Sora: **POLLY, VOCÊ É UMA TRAPACEIRA! COMBINAMOS DE NÃO USAR O KAME-HAME-HÁ NAS LUTAS!

**Polly: **EU TE COMPENSO POR ESSA, PRIMO, EU PROMETO!

**Sora: ***voltando ao normal* É BOM MESMO!

Concentrado em "brigar" com sua prima, Sora demorou pra perceber que ainda estava em cima de Aki.

**Sora: ***saíndo de cima dela, constrangido* Ahn... perdão, Aki.

**Aki: ***sorriso leve* Não se preocupe com isso.

Pro choque das meninas, Aki beijou Sora no rosto, antes de ambos darem sorrisos leves.

**Aki: **Depois você me ensina a voar e mudar a cor do cabelo?

**Sora: **Eu posso ensinar a voar, mas é impossível eu ensinar a mudar a cor do cabelo. Isso é hereditário!

**Motoko: ***indignada* Como assim "hereditário"? O Urashima não muda a cor do cabelo!

**Sora: **Mas a minha mãe muda. E a mudança aumenta nosso poder de luta. Se eu tivesse mudado meu cabelo quando lutava com você, provavelmente você estaria morta.

Motoko e Naru engoliram em seco com essa afirmação.

No final, Trunks acabou ganhando o torneio de artes marciais (mesmo que tenha decidido deixar o Mister Satan ganhar) e todos foram pra casa, com a família Briefs carregando o dinheiro do prêmio. Kitsune até pensou em seduzir Trunks e conseguir um pouco do dinheiro para si, mas ao lembrar que poderia deixar Kanako furiosa, desistiu.

Taí uma coisa que as garotas foram obrigadas a aceitar: que não se deve mexer com a paciência de um Urashima, principalmente de um Saiyajin Urashima.

FIM!


End file.
